


In MIlan, It Sizzles.

by it_aint_eez_eh



Category: Kasabian, Serge Pizzorno - Fandom, Sergio Pizzorno - Fandom, Tom Meighan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Serge Pizzorno - Freeform, Sergio Pizzorno - Freeform, Tom Meighan - Freeform, kasabian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_aint_eez_eh/pseuds/it_aint_eez_eh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this last year as a present for a friend after she met Sergio for the third time and he recognised her ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In MIlan, It Sizzles.

Vivian was a bright languages student, as well as being pretty and funny, but also slightly shy when graced with the presence of good looking men. She had travelled to Milan to go to a meet and greet for her favourite band, in a bright pink tram. The weather was swelteringly hot as she stepped off the train and into the baking hot station, she had no idea how she’d make it through the day, let alone how her British men would fare. The signing was happening just down the street from the station and she walked to join the other fans taking shelter in the shade under some trees. The radio station ‘Radio Dee Jay’ were organising the event as well as handing the fans little bottles of water to keep them from heat exhaustion. There was a faint sound of a tram in the distance which some of the fans became excited over. Vivian looked around and saw some familiar faces, one a girl she could not stand and two others the owners of Kasabian Italia. She let out a sigh and thought “This is going to be a long day!” The heat wasn’t really bothering her after a while, she was more anxious to meet Sergio again and show him her tattoo. She wondered for a moment if he’s remember her from their brief encounter the previous month where he had kissed her and she almost passed out from happiness. The hot pink tram pulled into view and some of the fans began to cheer the arrival, the band where stood around inside with a few cameras and Nikki from Radio Dee Jay was stood talking to the band. Someone ordered the small crowd into a queue and went onto the tram to prepare the band for a hour in a sticky hot tram and no escape. Vivian was nearer the back of the queue then she was the front of the queue and got to watch the band take numerous breaks to get air and get out of the sticky hot tram.  
Vivian was nearing the front of the queue when she begun wondering if Sergio would remember her from the month previous where he had kissed her and signed a drawing for her which she had since had tattooed on her upper arm. The queue moved forward a bit more allowing her to step onto the tram, she looked around and saw Serge trying his hardest to speak to an Italian man who knew not a word of English. She laughed quietly to herself at the confused face Serge was pulling. The man was ushered away by a crew member and allowed Vivian a direct look at Sergio from the other end of the tram, he caught her eye and smiled at her, she blushed slightly not sure what to do with herself, more to the point she didn’t really consider her self worthy enough of Sergio’s smile. The queue moved forward again and again Sergio found her eye and smiled at her, and again she blushed shyly and believed she was truly not worthy. A few repeats of this and she was soon at the front of the queue face to face with Sergio standing in front of her. He didn’t want to act to brash as he wasn’t sure if this was truly the Vivian he had met the month before and broke his vow to never kiss fans in public. He smiled at her as she handed him a CD to sign, unlike the other CDs he had been singing he wanted to make this on personal for the the Vivian he thought she was, he scrawled ‘For’ before asking her name and then double checking it was her by asking for the spelling. It was her, he was relieved as he didn’t want another fan getting the same idea, he wrote ‘love from Sergio xx’ under her name before standing back up for a photo with her again. As the photo was being take Vivian felt something on her bum, it was Serge’s hand and he was making his was to the top of her back pocket before slipping something into, she turned to face him and he mockingly looked innocently at her before they both laughed and blushed profusely.  
Vivian started to head for the tram exit to go and sit down somewhere and see what Serge had put in her pocket. Curiosity beat her and she practically ripped it out of her back pocket as soon as she got off the tram.  
“Vivian, you’re beautiful meet me for a drink after the show tonight at the bar across the road xx Sergio xx"   
She almost squealed with delight and wanted to go rub it in the other fans faces, but she held back her happiness and waited around for the next break the band would surly take. Sure enough after the fan behind her in the queue the band took a break and Serge casually came walking up to her, so not to make it look suspicious he took her around the corner with a cigarette on.  
“Can you come and see me tonight ?” He asked looking down as her gleaming face.  
“Er yeah…” She stuttered slightly in the presence of such beauty. “Of course I want to come out!” She replied.  
“Great see you about half six then?” He said before giving her another quick kiss on the lips before heading back to the tram.  
Vivian was shell shocked to say the least. She sat on a bench in the shade and looked at the piece of paper in her hand still in disbelief, she knew he had recognised her but not quite to that extent! She played with the piece of paper in her hand and notice it had something on the back, it was his number, Sergio had given her his number! Vivian’s inner fangirl was leaking out slightly. She pulled out her phone and added him as a new contact before sending him a message.  
17:02  
Vivian: Hey Sergio, it’s Vivi x  
17:08  
Sergio: Hi, you’re not texting me to tell me you’re not coming tonight ? X  
17:09  
Vivian: Of course not, I’m really happy to go out with you! X  
17:13  
Sergio: Oh ok good, i’ll look for you in the crowd, I need to go and get ready for the set, see ya xx  
17:14  
Vivian: I will be near the front hopefully, and see you later xx  
17:15  
Sergio: ;* xxx  
Vivian was trying her best not to freak out, Sergio had just sent her a winky kissy similey face and three kisses, it was all going to her head. She figured with her last ounce of sanity that she should maybe make it to the book shop now so she could get near the front for the set. The show started in an hour and oh how she was wrong about getting near the front, it turns out the world and his wife were there and Vivian was stuck towards the back again. That didn’t matter to her too much as she knew she’d get to see him later and get to see the real Sergio. She pulled her phone out again the text him about her positioning.  
17:42  
Vivian: Sorry Serge, i’m right at the back of the room, you wont be able to see me :( xxx  
17:43  
Sergio: Aw it’s ok, I can see you from a balcony, look up ^-^ xxx  
Vivian looked up and saw him and Tom on a balcony above the stage, Serge waved to her with a stupidly big grin on his face and Tom turned and laughed at him.  
17:45  
Vivian: Nice wave ;P xxx  
17;46  
Sergio: Tom says nice tits haha xxx  
Vivian looked up at Tom on the balcony who was laughing and through laughs her self she stuck a playful middle finger up at him which only made them laugh more.  
17:50   
Vivian: tell Tom to go fuck him self xxx  
Serge got the message and showed it to Tom who made made a gasp face before laughing some more. Vivian couldn’t believe how much fun she was having and they were stood the other side of the room.   
17:56  
Serge: meet me down the alley next to here, I have a surprise for you ;) xxxx  
17:56  
Vivian: ok xxxx  
Vivian was intrigued by what he had in mind, maybe he just wanted a chat? She thought but then changed her mind as she knew what this man was capable of. She found her way out of the library and into the alley Serge must have been on about. The tall walls blocked out the bright evening sun light. She saw him stood smiling and greeted her with a warm embrace.   
“Hey Vivi.” He said looking down at the petit Italian lady who’d wrapped her self around him. She looked up at him with her dusty green eyes.   
“You’re beautiful.” He said as he began to crouch to kiss her. She stood on her tip toes and greeted his soft, wet lips with her own. The two previous kisses were nice but they had nothing on this one. Serge pecked and sucked her lips slowly opening his to allow her tongue to dance with his. His hands were wrapped in her hair as hers were moving their way towards his arse. He felt her hands and smiled into the kiss which made Vivian stop kissing him to say.   
“Stop smiling you idiot, anyone would think you’d never had your ass touched !"   
He laughed again before kissing her with a slight added pressure then before, their faces shaping each other’s with passion.   
Tom walked out of the back entrance expecting to see serge ether on his phone or with a fag on. Not at his worst with his new friend Vivi. At least Tom now knew they were not just friends. Tom coughed lightly and to his delight they both turned to face him with a worried look on their faces, which as soon as they realised who was coughing, their faces changed as they began to laugh.   
"Err…” Tom stuttered.  
“What time is it?” Serge asked helping his friend.  
“The show is about to start!” He said sounding victorious at finding what he wanted to say.  
They went their separate ways, Vivian to watch the show and Serge to put on the show with Tom. Vivian enjoyed the show, although she was right at the back. She was itching to get over to the bar across the road and get to talk to Sergio properly. Although they had kissed she felt she barely knew him as they had hardly spoken. She began to panic, what if he discovers he doesn’t like her? What if she isn’t what he wanted ? She decided to cool her agitated mind with having another long glance at Sergio lost in his own music, he was beautiful.   
The end of the show couldn’t come quickly enough for ether Sergio or Vivian.   
18:42   
Sergio: meet me around the back, there has been a change of plan xxxx  
18:44  
Vivian: here xxxx  
“ Hi sweetheart!” Serge called as he opened the side exit door.   
“Hi your self!” Vivian replied smiling so wide her cheeks felt tight.   
“ So what’s the plan ?” Vivian asked.   
“ I was hoping we could get in my car and go for a drive, maybe finding somewhere out side Milan? ” Serge explained.  
“Sounds fun to me!” Vivian looked up and smiled to Sergio.   
—————————————————————  
They sat next to each other in Sergio’s hire car, typically Italian with an Alfa Romeo.   
“ So mystery man, where do you have planed to take me?” Vivian asked with her Italian accent coming through on certain words which made Sergio fall for her more. He could see she was almost in love with him, he could see it in the way she held her gaze over him.  
“Well somewhere away from all the people, it’s a bit risky doing this.” He replied.  
“Risky?” She queried.  
“Yes, if another fan see us this could all be blown out of proportion."   
"Oh…” She sighed thinking that she had over thought the whole situation and that she wasn’t going to be his lover after all.  
“Well the proportion would be right but… We wouldn’t want everyone knowing about it would we?” Sergio replied after sensing the disappointment in her voice.  
“I think not.” Vivian replied in slight broken English. This man had taken her mind and with that her ability to form an simple sentence in any language.  
For the rest of the journey they drove in an un awkward silence, and accepting silence that later that night nether of them would be exactly quiet. Sergio turned down a small secluded street on the very outskirts of the city and pulled up opposite a small bar called ‘Roialto’. The bar looked more fancy than anything Vivian had ever been in before and she looked at her shorts and t shirt and asked Serge “Will they let me in wearing so little ?”  
He replied ” You forget you’re with me and this is the bar belonging to the hotel we’re staying in tonight babe.”  
“Oh, good then !” She said sounding relieved that she wasn’t about to face the humiliation of being kicked out of a bar for wearing too little.  
Serge found a white sofa with brown cushions on in the corner of the room behind a small partition wall with a small box cut out of it to take away the complete seclusion. They sat and waited for a waitress to come over from the bar they were sat facing so they could order the all important drinks. Sure enough a pretty little waitress came over and spoke in her native Italian leaving Sergio completely puzzled.   
“Cosa prendete da bere?”, she asked not quite clocking onto Sergio’s puzzled expressions.   
“Sergio prende…”, Vivian looked to Serge and asked him in English “What drink would you like?"   
He replied: “Peroni”.   
Vivian looked back to the waitress and said: “Lui prende una Peroni e io un grosso bicchiere di vino bianco, visto che paga lui”. Both girls laughed at Sergio’s obliviousness to Vivian cheekiness.  
The waitress brought their drinks over and wished them and happy night before leaving them to get to know one another before the inevitable happened.   
"So Vivi, tell me more about yourself?” asked Sergio after taking a sip from his beer.  
“Erm I was meant to be at a German exam today!” She laughed.  
“Exam ?” He questioned looking slightly worried.  
“I go to Ferrara university, I’m in my third year silly! I’m not a school girl Sergio.” She replied mockingly.“  
"I wouldn’t have minded a naughty little school girl.” Sergio flirted with her.  
“How about a naughty college student instead ?” She continued.  
“Does that come with a uniform and my dominance?” He asked.  
“It can do, I do what ever you want."   
"Let’s finish our drinks quickly then!” He laughed.  
They both sat back into the soft sofa and Serge wrapped his arm around Vivian as they chatted some more. The conversation drifted on to what would happen when serge goes back to England in 2 days time.   
“Can’t you stay a little longer, 2 days is just so short!” Pleaded Vivian.  
“But my flight…” Serge was cut off.  
“I will buy you another flight, just stay the week, please.” Vivian was getting desperate now, she really did not want him to leave so soon.  
“We will see tomorrow morning, at best I might be able to stay for 4 nights, is that ok?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” She said as she sat up to put her empty glass on the table next to the two others.  
Both Serge and Vivian were “merry” drunk, they still had control over themselves but were doing more and more outlandish things than usual. Sergio left the bill and they stumbled to the elevator where they waited to stumble inside. The elevator came down and they both got inside where Serge pushed the button for the 8th floor, the penthouse.   
Vivian feeling slightly cheeky after three large white wines decided to kiss Serge, pulling him down to her height and planting her lips on his. Serge loved her forwardness but preferred to be the dominate one and pushed her against the mirrored wall of the elevator. He kissed along her jawline and sucked on her earlobe before making his way down her neck leaving stumble burn where he had been moments before. The feeling of him kissing her and watching him ravage her in the opposite mirrored wall became too much for Vivian. She wanted him there and then but became aware of the elevator coming to a stop too soon for their floor.  
“Sergio, stop, more people!” She said making him bolt up right form his place between her boobs. The two men getting on the elevator looked at Vivian’s flustered face and then at Sergio before laughing and pressing the floor they wanted. The next stop couldn’t come quickly enough for Vivian or Sergio as their romantic evening had taken an embarrassing turn. The doors opened and the couple left very quickly as they fell about laughing.  
Serge put the key card into the door and it made a soft bleep before allowing the door to be opened. He ushered Vivian inside to what looked like a room the size of the whole hotel floor! The lounge area had soft pale furnishings, lace curtains on the French doors leading to the veranda and other luxurious items, the dining room had tall leather chairs and a large table then leading on to the bedroom which had a the largest bed Vivian had ever seen and just past the bedroom was the bath room which was bigger than the whole first floor of her house.   
Vivian looked at Sergio in disbelief before saying “This is too nice for me, it’s too good!”   
“It is for you, when you agreed to go out with me I rang the hotel and had them change my room to the penthouse suite, you deserve nothing but the best.” Serge replied as he sat down on the bed to take off his boots.  
“Oh stop it you!” Vivian replied blushing profusely.  
Sergio grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap.   
“You ready for this?” He asked, his lips almost touching hers.  
“More ready than anyone else has ever been.” She replied.  
That was all Sergio needed to put his soft lips on hers again, the taste of her lips seemed to send him into a frenzy. He wrapped his hands in her long hair and pulled her even closer to him, he couldn’t get enough of the feel of her body against his. She wanted to take some control as she could sense his dominance in the bedroom already. She playfully pushed him back on the bed and watched him pull his white t-shirt over his head. His flat stomach was only interrupted by his dark hair leading towards his cock and his prominent hip bones. Vivian bent down and kissed his chest leading up to his neck then jawline and finally back to his lips where hers were greeted by Sergio taking back his dominance and getting up off the bed with Vivian wrapped around his thin but strong frame. Sergio allowed Vivian to place her feet back on the ground only to feel him remove her low cut t-shirt. He stopped and looked in almost disbelief at the beauty he had just uncovered only to go back and unfasten her shorts and drop them to the ground. To his delight she had chosen to wear matching lingerie in a pale pink lace which complimented her tanned skin. He was losing his mind with the beauty he unveiled and couldn’t wait very much longer. He pushed her back onto the bed and pulled off his black skinny jeans. Sergio got back on the bed placing himself over Vivian’s anticipating, kissing her neck again before making his way down to her breasts and shuffling his hand behind her back to unhook her bra. His mouth was instantly on her breasts, his tongue playfully licking her nipples. Sergio was lost in a world of his own in her plentiful breasts. Vivian her self couldn’t quite believe what was happening and pinched her side to check she wasn’t dreaming.  
“What was that?” Sergio asked breathlessly.  
“I pinched my self to check I wasn’t dreaming!” She laughed.  
“Does this feel like a dream?” He questioned beofore making his way down between her legs.  
“Yes…” Sighed Vivian heavily.  
Sergio sat on his knees as he removed Vivian’s pale pink lace thong before leaning forward again and kissing her lower stomach, slowly making his way down between her legs.  
“Let me be your best dream then.” He said before moving forward and licking her vagina slowly, stopping at her clit and circling his tongue around until he could hear her moans become louder than he thought she could go.   
“The shy girl isn’t so shy after all.” He thought to himself as he slipped two long fingers in to her wet vagina.   
She had never felt someone that deep inside her, if his fingers were that long she couldn’t wait to see the rest of what was hiding under his black boxershorts. His fingers and mouth working in unison he was slowly taking her there, the place her previous boyfriend never could. Sergio was loving the sound of her moans, knowing soon it would be his turn to be in her mouth. A few moments later and her moans reached a new height and so was her pleasure. Her first proper orgasm hit her like a train, making her head rush and her legs shake. It was like nothing else she had felt before and what was making it better was every time she looked down, there was the man of her dreams between her legs.  
“Get up on all fours, I wanna try something.” Sergio demanded.  
“Yes.” Vivian replied shakily as she was still not fully recovered from her first orgasm.  
Serge yanked his boxershorts off before getting onto the bed again on his knees and hold Vivian’s arse to steady her shaking.  
“Please, no anal Sergio.” Vivian asked   
“Don’t worry babe, I wasn’t planning to.”   
Sergio guided his hard erection to her vagina and held on to her hips as he trusted inside her. Push after push, moan after moan, he was loving being dominate. His hands found their to her breasts again which were moving in rhythm to his thrusts as he went deeper and deeper inside her, his breath on her neck made her almost want to scream with delight. Sergio could sense her second orgasm nearing and pulled on her long dark locks to watch her face crumple into her orgasm. Her head was rushing again and her legs shaking, his cock pounding relentlessly inside her hitting her sweet spot every time. She couldn’t help herself but to scream his name as she came.   
Sergio pulled out and ordered her to get off the bed and attend to his cock as he sat on the edge of the bed. Watching her naked body glide to him was perfect for him, she got to her knees and took the head of his cock in her mouth. She couldn’t quite believe that a few moments prior something that large had been inside her. She flicked her tongue around the head of his cock whilst with her left hand she pumped his cock and her right she massaged his balls. It was the best thing he had ever felt and didn’t take long until he was screaming her name. His sticky bittersweet cum slid down her throat as she got up. Sergio couldn’t help but kiss her, he wanted to taste himself in her. The kiss lasted only a short while as they had both become aware of how tried they had become. It had been a very long day, It started hot and ended hotter.


End file.
